mc_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Pharaoh
New 52 Version Happy Holidas and the merry bells keep ringing happy holidays to you '''Pharaoh''' Pharaoh is a fictional character in the MC universe. "I lived a short life but a royal one. Khnum, Kniall is not ready the Sand Ninja, Hypkins, will be my successor. Train him. Make him strong as I was. Kendra, spread my ashes along the banks of the Nile and hang my diploma on the entrance to Pyramid." Seth Ramsey's last words to Khnum and Kendra Monroe. Origin Seth Ramsey was a student at St. Maurel High. He was orphaned at a young age when his parents died on one of their adventures in Egypt. He was cared for by his grandmother Nora. On the anniversary of his parents death he traveled to Egypt to see where his parents had died when he was kidnapped by Sand Ninjas. Seth then met the ancient ram-headed God, Khnum. Seth was informed by Khnum that his ancestor was the Egyptian God, Seth and was to assume an ancient power that wasn't to be given anyone but him. Seth refused this offer, and went back to Boston. Khnum told his lead Sand Ninja, Afolabi, to track Seth because they needed him to forfill the Dragon Prophecy. Seth was confronted by Afolabi three times once in his room, the next at school, and finally on a date with Kendra Monroe. In an alley Seth overflowed with rage and sent a burst of energy that knocked Afolabi through the walls of an abandoned warehouse. Seth finally gave into Khnum's pleas, and became Pharaoh. Biography After becoming Pharaoh, Seth was mentored by Khnum in the abandoned warehouse which was dubbed the Pyramid. At the end of his training in his junior year, Khnum mentioned the Dragon Prophecy to Seth. It said a mighty forced would come and burn the Earth and build it anew. Khnum informed Seth that it would be dangerous but neither he nor the Sand Ninjas could take the force alone. As predicted Derelhi, the Dragon King, rose from the mouth of the Nile and carried the generations of his former acolytes to wage war on Egypt and the rest of Africa. Before the Battle of Cairo, Grandma Nora went into cardiac arrest and went into a coma. Seth had become distant from Kendra. He decided to quit his life as the burglar-catching Pharaoh, and settle back down to be Seth Ramsey, C-student at St. Maurel High. However, on the day of the battle, Grandma Nora woke up from the coma and noticed Seth was stressed. She told him to go and Seth felt danger in Khnum. Set rushed over to Cairo where he, Khnum, and Afolabi defeated the Dragon King. Unfortunately, Afolabi and been pierced by one of the fangs of Derelhi, and perished in the dunes. He was burried at the mouth of the Nile and his axe was hung and the entrance to the Pyramid. Celestial War Seth Ramsey and Khnum both fought in the Celestial war. Khnum fought in the Council of Wisdom division while Seth fought in the New England Monarch division. During the end of the battle, it was the New England Monarch division that would have to give on representative to detonate the bomb Thornblood died planting of the staff of Accur. Blue Crab, who had no family, offered but Seth, who had just graduated and lost Grandma Nora, decided that he would by the only one that could activate the bomb's thermal detonator with his energy blast. Seth Ramsey was the ninth and finally hero to give his life eliminating Accur. As he took his last breaths with Khnum and Kendra beside him he told Khnum that his son Kniall Rahms wasn't ready and Afolabi's favorite Sand Ninja, the young Hal Hypkins, should succeed him in the role of Pharaoh. Eventually, Khnum ,too, came to his end and Hal thought it was right to pass the mantle to Kniall. Affiliations Seth Ramsey - New England Monarch division Hal Hypkins - Sand Ninjas - Young Heroes Kniall Rahms - Spacewolves - Ancient Program - Keepers of Boston - Council of Wisdom = =